The 1490 Map Game
You are the ruler of a world nation or confederacy 0.5 years before Spain's discovery of the New World. Do you want to explore for Europe or defend a native nations in this new realm? Will your nation survive, will it be crushed? Will the Incas drive off Spain and Portugal? Siberia, America, Australia and Africa await conquest! Game origins It was an attempt to do a more plausible and enjoyable version of- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/World_Rivalries_(Map_Game) and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Rules *-Be Plausible *-Be Respectful *-One real life day is one turn, one turn is 2 years. *-Mod's word is law unless proven wrong. *-Real life plagues and disasters will occur. *-One Nation per player *-If caught sockpuppeting, banned. *-You can declare independence as a colony. *-You can declare independence as an occupied nation *-Try not to ASB this game. *-1490 Map Game Algo *''The The 1490 Map Game will be launched on if I can fined 8 players.'' Moderators and Mapmakers *-Head ModWhipsnade (talk) 23:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *-Admin 1:User:The River Nile-2 Sine dei gloriem (talk) *-Admin 2: *Head MapmakerWhipsnade (talk) 23:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *Mapmaker 1 Sine dei gloriem (talk) *Mapmaker 2 Current Map . Nations and Colonies 'Europe' *Kingdom of England *Kingdom of Scotland *Kingdom of Leinster *Kingdom of Tyrone *Kingdom of (Irish) Munster *Kingdom of Connacht *The Hanseatic League: *Florence: *Piedmont * The Most Serene Republic of Genoa * Archduchy of Austria: **Austrian Netherlands (Belgium): **Margraviate of North Luxembourg (Luxembourg) **Duchy of Burgundy **Prince-Bishopric of Liège **Austrian Sundgau (southern Alsace) **Margraviate of Baden: ***Austrian Breisgau (eastern Alsace) *Republic of Tuscany **Republic of Cospaia *Republic of Siena *Republic of Pisa *The March/Margraviate of Brandenburg ** Duchy of Pomerania ** Duchy of Mecklenburg *Archbishopric of Salzburg * Principality of Andorra * Principality of Anhalt * Free Imperial City of Aalen * Free Imperial City of Aachen *Kingdom of France: **Duchy of Brittany **Duchy of Bourbonnais ** Duchy of Alsace **Duchy of Lorraine **Duchy of Orléans **County of Armagnac **County of Auvergne *Kingdom of the Crown of Castille (Spain): **Kingdom of Navarra: **Sardinia **Aragon: (personal union with Spanish crown) **Kingdom of Napoli:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 22:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) **Kingdom of Sicily: **Kingdom of Aragon: *Duchy of Gelre **Duchy of Cleves **Dutch mercantile city states: ChiRho (talk) 22:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) *Holy Roman Empire (Germany, western Poland and northern Switzerland): **Electorate of Cologne ** Landgraviate of Hesse **Bishopric of Utrecht **Prince-Archbishopric of Bremen **Bishopric of Würzburg ** Lordship of Friesland ** Lordship of Aach ** Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg ** Electorate of Brunswick-Lüneburg *** Principality of Lüneburg *** Principality of Calenbert *** Prince-Bishopric of Osnabrück ** Margraviate of Ansbach **County of Oldenburg **Duchy of Thuringia **Palatinate of the Rhine **Mercantile City state of Frankfurt-Au-Maine **Prince-Bishopric of Münster **Archbishopric of Trier **County of Württemberg **County of Montbéliard) **Holy Abbacy of Murbach **Imperial City of Colmar **Imperial City of Mulhouse **Imperial City of Basel **Bishopric of Basel **Bishopric of Strasbourg (the Mundat) ***Nordgau (northern Alsace) **Electorate of Saxony ***Duchy of Silesia *Duchy of Milan **Duchy of Mantua *Duchy of Modena and Reggio *Principality of Monaco *Archbishopric of Mainz *Scandinavian Union Nations: **Kingdom of Denmark ** Kingdom of Sweden: *Grand Duchy of Moscow: **Pskov Republic **Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Novgarod *Kingdom of Hungary SuperGalaxys (talk) 19:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) **Principality of Transylvania *Most Serene Republic of Venice **Republic of Ragusa *Poland-Lithuania: **Duchy of Mazovia *Helvetiv Confederation of Switzerland *Papal States of the Church **Archdiocese of Urbino *Most Serene Republic of San Marino *Duchy of Savoy *The Tutonic Order Knights **Bishopric of Saaremaa-Wiek **The Latvian Brotherhood of the Sword **Archbishopric of Riga **Bishopric of Tartu and Dorpat *Sovereign Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta, Knights of Malta, Knights of Rhodes, and Chevaliers of Malta. **Duchy of the Naxos **Cyprus *Kingdom of Bohemia *Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg *Principality of Moldavia *Duchy of Bavaria **Swabia *Duchy of Württemberg *Kingdom of Portugal 'Middle East' *Sultanate of Oman *Sultanate of Bahrain *Aden Emirate *Kingdom of Yemen *Sublime Ottoman State of the Ottoman Empire: **Czardom of Greater Bulgaria: **Kingdom of Serbia **Bogamalist Bosnia **Bey of Cyreniaca: **Sultanate of Hejaz ***Mecca Caliphate: **Wallacha: **Crimean Khanate: *Mameluke Sultanate of Egypt: *Timurid Dynasty Persia: *Al Kuttunla: *Sultanate of Najd: *Sheikdom of al-Hassa: *Azeri Kingdom of (east Caucuses') Albania *Kingdom of Georgia **Kingdom of Kartli *Sultanate of Asir 'Asia' *Kingdom of Bihar: *Kingdom of Mrauk-U *Kingdom of the Ryūkyū Islands * Kingdom of Annam *Kingdom of Shan *Kingdom of Travancore * Malwa Sultanate *Kingdom of Manipur * Nogai Horde *Sultanate of Makassar *Sultanate of Malacca * Sultanate of Maldives * Oirat Horde *Kingdom of Orissa *Kazakh Khanate *Kazan Khanate *Kingdom of Khandesh * Kingdom of Lan Na *Kingdom of Assam *Bahmani Sultanate **Ellichpur **Bidar **Bijapur **Golkonda **Ahmadnagar *Sultanate of Bengal *Kingdom of Kadesh * Sultanate of Kashmir *Dheli Sultanate:Whipsnade (talk) 20:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) *Vijayanagara Empire *Gajapati Kingdom *Tokugawa clan era Japan: **Ainu: * Satsunan: *Qoyunlu (White Sheep Turkomans) *Kotte (Cylon) Kingdom *Siam (Ayutthaya) ** Kingodm of Champa *Empire of the Great MingLocal (talk) 19:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **Manila Bay trading postLocal (talk) 19:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **Kota Kinabalu settlementLocal (talk) 19:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) *Kingdom of Joseon (Korea): *Mongolian Khanate: *Pashtunistan *Đại Việt: *Ayutthaya Kingdom: **Khmer Empire *Kingdom of Sukhothai *Kingdom of Hanthawaddy Pegu **Kingdom of Pegu-D ** Kingdom of Taungu *Lan Xang Kingdom *Malacca Sultanate *Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Arakan *Golden Horde **Chagatai Khanate **Khanate of Sibir **Khanate of Kazan **Kazakh Khanate **Astrakhan Khanate *Java Sultanate *Juchen Kingdom *Kingdom of Nepal *Tibetan Empire *Kingdom of Bhutan *Sultanate of Aceh *Sultanate of Bali *Kingdom of Sindh *Kingdom of Rājputāna *Kingdom of Mysore *Sultanate of Sulu *Sultanate of Brunei **Manila Bay trading post *Kingdom of Gujarat *Kingdom of Tondo *Dyack tribal states *Kingdom of Gondwana *Kingdom of Deccan *Palalu tribal islanders: 'Americas' *Iroquois nations *Huron tribal states *Cherokee tribal states *Creek tribal states *Machupie tribal states *Aztec Empire:Warman555 (talk) 13:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) *Inca Empire: *Mayan city states *Zapotec city states *Shawnee tribe states *Amazonians *Eskimo Inuit: *Souix: *Seminole: *Yipuck Iniuit: *Caribb tribes of Hispaniola and Cuba *Alliutes 'Africa' *Kingdom of Kongo * The Songhai Empire * The Mali Empire *The Kingdom of Mutapa * Adal Sultanate *Funj Tribal State *Hausa tribal Kingdoms *Abyssinia: *Axium: *Swahili states: *Mamluk Sultanate of Egypt: *Kingdom Tripolitania: **Hafsid Sheikdom of El-Behdja: ***Kingdom of at-Tūnisiyyah: *Moroccan Sheikddom: Violently Calm (talk) 21:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) *Benin Kingdom *Kingdom of Ashanti *Kanem - Bornu Empire *Oyo Empire *Kingdom of Buganda *Ziyyanids: *Great Zimbabwe: *Al-Jawjar Emirate (In Mozambique): The Game: It never started.Whipsnade (talk) 17:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:The 1490 map game Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games